kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Anex
Description Anex is a warrior princess with powerful attacks - and she'll kick anybody out of battle who doesn't show the proper respect. Attacks * Boomerang Chakkra * Power Toss * Chakkra Slash * Enchant Blade Equippable Items Amazon Items * Herbal Remedy: Not really recommended since it can heal Anex out of her innate. * Reinforced Breastplate: There are better items for Anex. However, this can help with certain matchups, like Anex v. Rumiko. * Sacred Candle: Could be useful, this one is a matter of taste. * Sharpening Stone: Useful, but the General's Insignia is typically better. The insignia gives a better average damage boost to Boomerang Chakkra and Chakkra Slash, while Power Toss rarely needs any extra damage at all. With her innate ability kicked in or enchant blade, can turn Boomerang Chakkra into a hits-fleeing death machine. Note that a crit on Power Toss can one-shot many characters. * Valkyrie's Charm: Very useful. This turns Anex into a sort of long range Yoshiro with Boomerang Chakkra and lets Power Toss interrupt most long range power moves. General Items * General's Insignia: Pretty good on Anex since all of her attacks are single hit. * Girdle of Iron Will: Not too useful since Chakkra Slash is likely too fast to be interrupted. * Healing Salve: If you absolutely must have in-battle healing, use Herbal Remedy. * Stoneheel Totem: Power toss is a threatening move, so using Stoneheel Totem could be useful for sapping the enemy's energy. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Nothing particularly special about this one. Use it if it fits your style. * Mindreader's Chalice: Same as above. Strategy Strengths * She can attack fleeing foes with Boomerang Chakkra - a cheap 100% hit move. * Has a powerful nuke - Power Toss, which deals huge damage and is likely to knock your opponent out of battle which would soft interrupt any slower attacks. * Very high damage at low HP. * Can significantly slow down opponents. * Enchant Blade gives a big boost to her attacks. It has great synergy with her innate - she can easily become extremely scary even against tanks. * Her innate also affects intercept damage. Weaknesses * Mediocre HP * Low physical and dark defense * You usually cannot Power Toss-->Boomerang Chakkra, since it knocks opponents out of battle. * Boomerang Chakkra hits fleeing opponents only 85% of the time. Known bugs Particularly hurt by the host/join bug which affects attacks at equal speed where one character is known to die that turn. If the person using Anex is a "joiner" and has Anex's health below 30% and the enemy chooses an attack the same speed as Anex's that will also kill Anex, Anex's innate will not be factored into the damage that Anex inflicts that turn. As of v.1.12 the host/join bug has been fixed. Updates v. 1.9f *Boomerang hit rate up 90%->100% *Boomerang proc rate (on hits fleeing) down 100%->85% *Chakkra Slash slows enemy's next attack by 2 instead of by 4 and lasts 2 turns instead of 1 turn. Trivia * Anex's is derived from the television show Xena, Warrior Princess, in which the main character is named Xena, the reverse of Anex, and also uses a Chakram.﻿ Full Art Category:Characters Category:Amazons